Terugkeer...
De ik-persoon in dit verhaal is Gingka... Ik opende mijn ogen heel langzaam.Vannacht had ik weer niet veel geslapen. Ik moest aan haar denken ,de hele tijd. Haar glimlach,haar mooie ogen, haar altijd vrolijke karakter. Ik glimlachte. Ik snapte nog steeds niet waarom ze vertrok. Mijn glimlach verdween weer. Ik ging recht zitten ,rekte me uit en geeuwde. Ik gooide het deken van me af en verliet het bed. Slenterend ging ik naar de badkamer. Ik bekeek mezelf in de spiegel. Zoals verwacht had ik wallen onder mijn ogen. Ik zag er niet uit! Ik ging terug naar mijn kamer en nam mijn kleren. Op mijn gemakje kleedde ik me aan. Ik hoefde me niet te haasten. Toen herrinerde ik me iets. Madoka had me gisteren gezegd: "Gingka, kom morgen om 10.00 uur naar Burger King". Ik keek op de klok. Het was 9.50 uur. Ik gilde het uit van angst. Ik was al aangekleed en liep naar de keuken ,waar mijn vader was. "Dag vader" zei ik en ik ging er vandoor. Zo snel als ik kon liep ik door de straten van Glinsterstad. Ik was er eindelijk. Ik keek Madoka en Kenta hijgend aan. Ze keken boos. Ik keek snel op mijn gsm hoe laat het was en zag dat ik twee minuten te laat was."Sorry" zei ik. Kenta kalmeerde ,maar Madoka bleef boos. "Je bent te laat voor je verrassing" zei Kenta. "Verrassing?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig en verward tegelijkertijd. "Weet jij welke dag het vandaag is?" vroeg Madoka. Ik schudde mijn hoofd."10 mei, idioot!" riep Kenta , hij leek weer boos. "En wat is er zo speciaal op 10 mei dan?" vroeg ik. " Aki is jarig vandaag" zei Kenta. "Wat maakt het uit ,ze is hier toch niet, ze is twee maanden geleden vertrokken,omdat Nile het uitmaakte*" zei ik. "Ze is terug,Gingka!" riep iemand. Ik keek achter me, het was Masamune. Hij had een pakje vast. "Wat zit daarin?" vroeg Madoka nieuwsgierig. "Dat is een geheim!"zei Masamune luid en hij liep Burger King binnen. "Is ze in Burger King?" vroeg ik. Madoka en Kenta knikte en thumb|Ze keek me aan. Was ze aan het dromen?gingen ook binnen. Ik volgde hen op de voet en toen ik binnenkwam zag ik dat Masamune naast een meisje zat met blonde golvende haren, hazelnootbruine ogen , een wit bloesje en een blauw plooirokje. Ze keek me aan. Was ze aan het dromen? Ze leek niet te kuisteren naar wat Masamune haar vertelde. Ik ging tegenover haar zitten. Ik bloosde en probeerde dat te verbergen. "Mijn cadeautje!" riep Masamune en hij prote het pakje dat hij vasthield in Aki's handen."Maak open!" beveelde hij. Aki knikte en ze begon het uit te pakken. "Een lanceerder" mompelde ze. "Ja,een blauwe,want ik heb gehoord dat je nu meer blauw draagt" zei Masamune. "Straks gaat ze ook een sjaaltje dragen!" voegde hij eraan toe. Ik zag Aki blozen. "Dat heb ik al eens gedaan,maar ik sta er niet zo goed mee" zei ze. "Da's jammer!" riep Masamune. Kenta en Madoka kwamen met het eten af en Kenta zette meteen zijn neer toen hij Aki zag. Hij sprong haar af en riep de hele tijd:"Aki! we hebben je zo gemist!" Aki glimlachte en zei dat Kenta op haar schoot mocht zitten. "Dat wil ik ook!" riep Masamune. "Sorry,Masamune, een andere keer mischien" zei Aki lachend. "Oke dan" zei Masamune. "Gingka is er iets?" vroeg Madoka aan me en ze liet haar eten staan. "Hij eet niks" merkte Masamune verbaasd op en hij bekeek me grondig of ik wel oké was. "We hebben een probleem Juston!"riep Masamune en hij werpte een blik op Kenta. "Ik heet Kenta en niet Juston!" riep Kenta kwaad. Madoka zuchte en keek weer naar mij. "Er is niks" zei ik stil. "Gingka..niet liegen" mompelde Madoka. "Niet liegen!" riep Masamune herhalend tegen me en hij gaf me een por in mijn arm. "Hij kijkt ergens naar" zei Kenta. Masamune volgde mijn ogen. "Hij kijkt naar.....Aki!" riep Masamune alsof het de grootste ondekking van de eeuw was. Kenta viel verbaasd Aki's schoot af. Masamune knipperde onregelmatig met zijn ogen en Madoka keek naar haar hamburger om over iets anders te denken. Aki stond op en verliet Burger King met een beschaamde blik in haar ogen. Automatisch stond ik ook op en ging haar achterna. "Aki...." mompelde ik naar haar toen ik buiten was. "Waarom keek je naar me?"vroeg ze. "Jij keek ook naar me,toen ik binnenkwam" zei ik en ze begon te blozen."Dat was omdat....." begon ze maar ze maakte haar zin niet af. "Omdat wat?"vroeg ik en ik probeerde dichter te komen. "Je ziet er gewoon zo knap uit ,Gingka! sorry!" riep ze. Mijn ogen werden langzaam groter en ik kwam dichter. Ik weet niet wat ik deed. Ik voelde haar zachte warme adem in mijn nek."Ik keek naar je omdat je zo mooi bent" verklaarde ik en toen drukte ik teder mijn lippen op de hare. Het werd een lange kus. Ik stopte en ze keek me verliefd aan. Ze voelde iets voor mij. Ik ook voor haar. Ik glimlachte blozend naar haar en ze raakte mijn blozende wangen aan. "Schattig.."mompelde ze en gaf een kusje op mijn rechterwang. Word vervolgd... *Nile is Aki's eerste vriendje! Aki heeft voor Nile nog geen enkele jongen aangeraakt dus Categorie:Anime Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Terugkeer Categorie:Aki Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Kenta Categorie:Love